The invention relates to diet control apparatus. There is a large demand for dieting aids. The demand has been stimulated by continuing public interest in improved physical appearance, greater longevity, generally better health, and other factors. The prior art includes various forms and the like for recording the consumption of calorie intake. Such apparatus has not been wholly satisfactory primarily because they have not been convenient to use either because the apparatus failed to adequately differentiate between protein, carbohydrates or fats or because the apparatus was relatively complex to operate.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which enables the user to record and provide a display indicating the consumption of protein, carbohydrates and fats which is convenient to use and which provides a visual display which may be conveniently and rapidly interpreted.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is easy to use and does not require the use of any discrete pencil, pen, or other separate implement to utilize the invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is compact.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may be easily and inexpensively manufactured.